In the prior art hose/cable reelers used to store up hoses, cables or the like, the retraction of hoses or the like is achieved purely relying on a coil spring mounted inside the reeler. With the prior equipment, there are some problems as follows: the cost of the equipment is increased due to the need for a retracting coil spring; since the retraction is achieved by the coil spring, the retraction speed of the hose may be too fast and therefore during the retraction of the hose a brandish of the hose may occur, which may cause harms to people or damages to the hoses or cables; and once the coil spring fails, its maintenance or replacement is time-consuming and laborious.